Absence
by Raniatlw
Summary: The end. Rogue and Evan finally together?. Please R&R. Rovan! Chapter 17 is new! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi. Well here's my latest fic. Ever heard of the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' (I think that's the way it goes). Well that's where I got the idea for this story. I hope you like it. It's different, though. Anyways please R&R! This takes place right after Self Possessed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Rogue? Aren't you hungry?" Professor Xavier, the founder of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, asked his student, who he had noticed was not eating.  
  
The entire student body and the instructors were all sitting around the table having dinner.  
  
"Everyone except Evan," Rogue thought, bitterly.  
  
Rogue, on the other hand, had only been moving her food from side to side on her plate. Having not taking a single bite.  
  
She looked up at the Professor with sad eyes, "Ah'm actually not feeling too good. Ah think ah'm going up ta mah room. If that's ok wit' ya?"  
  
"All right," the professor said, sympathetically, "Just call if you need anything."  
  
Everyone looked towards her to see if she was ok. They were all worried about her and she could tell.  
  
"Thank ya Professor," she said. Then she stood up and walked out of the dining room and up the stairs.  
  
It had been a couple days since the incident with her powers and she only escaped from the med lab the previous day. Which in the Professor and Mr. McCoy's opinion was too soon.  
  
And it had only been a week and a half since Evan had left the X-men. Not only did he leave his closest friends but Mystique had also betrayed her all in the same week. This was enough to make anyone sick. And Rogue was definitely feeling the effects.  
  
Rogue's room was one of the last ones on the floor where everyone slept. When the mansion was rebuilt, it was built with more rooms just so everyone could have their own.  
  
As she was approaching her room she stopped in front of the door right next to her room.  
  
Evan's room.  
  
She remembered how he would turn up his skater music to ear drum breaking volumes and how she would always bang on the wall warning him to turn it off. He never did. And she always ended up having to go in there threatening to absorb him.  
  
He really pissed her off sometimes. And she would give anything to get that back.  
  
His room was always full of life. It was the room where Kurt and Evan would devise their evil pranks, where some of the X-men and the new recruits would go to hang out. Rogue never did, though. But now she wished she had.  
  
Rogue stared at the door in front of her. It hadn't been opened since the day he left. No one wanted to go in. No one even wanted to remember he even existed. Everyone had moved on with their lives like no one was missing. Even his own aunt had seemingly moved on  
  
"Some friends we are," she said out loud, "Well ah'm not going ta forget."  
  
She opened the door and stepped into the room closing the door behind her.  
  
She didn't turn on the light; the light from the moon seeped through the windows allowing her enough light to see.  
  
She went to his bed and sat on it.  
  
"Where are ya sleeping right now Evan?" she thought sadly.  
  
She looked around his room taking in everything she saw.  
  
There were posters on the wall of those god-awful bands that Rogue hated, but Evan had loved. She smiled when she remembered how he had tried to put those posters up on the rec room walls; that had really pissed off Kitty. The posters had always ended up back in his room courtesy of one of the X- men taking them down. He gave up trying after awhile, saying they had no taste for real good music.  
  
She laughed at the memory.  
  
She continued to look around, she stood up and looked at his stereo; his CD's were all scattered around it. Some of the cases open as if he was just about to listen to them, like he had just been listening to them a second ago.  
  
There were clothes scattered here and there and even some of his underwear.  
  
"It's lahke ya never left, Porcupine," she said out loud, grabbing one of his pillows and sitting back down on his bed.  
  
"Why did ya leave?" she asked, the air around her the only audience, "Ya could have stayed. No one would have cared if ya looked different. We were your friends, we could have helped ya."  
  
She sighed in frustration and exhaustion, "But ya left. Ya left all of us. Ya left meh."  
  
She stood up, suddenly angry," Arrgg. Why tha hell do ah care so much?" she said, throwing the pillow on to the bed.  
  
She had no idea why she was feeling the way she felt. Maybe it was because she felt like he betrayed their friendship, hers and his, his and the X- men's, when he left for the Morlocks. And Mystique betraying her, pretending to be her friend didn't help her jumbled, confused emotions.  
  
She flopped onto the bed with resignation, "We miss ya Evan. Ah miss ya."  
  
She sat there letting that thought sink in, staring around the room, when something in the corner of the room caught her eye.  
  
She stood up and walked across the room, curious to see what it was.  
  
His skateboard and his helmet.  
  
The two things he almost never parted with. And yet here they were and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"How are ya getting along wit' out these stupid things?" she said.  
  
She could never remember a time that she didn't see him with his skateboard. She also remembered a couple of times when she wanted to break the thing in half, especially when he came barreling down the hallways nearly running her down.  
  
"He may be able ta live wit' out them, but ah think he'd be happier wit' them," she thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed the helmet, the skateboard and one of the smaller pillows and quietly climbed out of the window.  
  
Having every intention of making sure he wasn't miserable.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~++~++~+~+~++~  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it. I really want to continue this story, so I hope you'll keep reading it.  
  
I made the episodes X-treme measures, The Toad, the witch and the wardrobe and Self Possessed all occur in the span of about a week.  
  
Next up: Evan's thoughts and feelings.  
  
Please Review. Tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. Thanks for the reviews. And I hope you guys like this next chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Evan come over here and have something to eat," Callisto called to him.  
  
Evan was sitting down against a wall, on top of his make shift sleeping bag, deep in thought.  
  
It had been about two weeks since he left the X-men and he was just starting to get used to living with the Morlocks, down in an old abandoned subway tunnel and not the sewers like he had previously thought.  
  
"Evan," Callisto called again.  
  
In the first couple of days he started to get to know all of the Morlocks. And he liked them all despite some of their appearances. They were his friends.  
  
But he couldn't help missing his other friends, the X-men.  
  
"Evan what's wrong?" Callisto asked him, now sitting down next to him.  
  
He looked at her and then quickly looked away.  
  
"You miss them don't you," she said, knowingly.  
  
"Yeah," he said dejectedly.  
  
"You know, you can go visit them if you want. No one said you have to stay here 24-7," she told him.  
  
"Yeah I know," he replied.  
  
"Come eat something, it will make you feel better," she offered.  
  
"I think I'm just going to go for a walk," he told her.  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
They both stood up and walked in opposite directions.  
  
Evan decided to stay down in the sewers for his walk. It wasn't the most scenic route to take but he really didn't want to go up top and have people stare at him. At least down here he'd be able to think with no interruptions.  
  
Since the day he had left the X-men, he had been waking up each day with a couple of new bone plates and spikes sticking out of him that he could not pull back in.  
  
It was starting to depress him. He kept thinking that with each passing day he was getting swallowed up by his mutation little by little. Until, he thought, there'd be nothing left of him accept a big bone statue.  
  
"Seriously," he thought, "When are these things going to stop popping out?"  
  
So far he had two spikes coming out of his cheeks and his arms were covered with them and his back was starting to accumulate them as well.  
  
They just wouldn't retract. Not that he didn't try, though. Each day he sat for at least an hour concentrating as hard as he could to pull them in. But he hadn't made any progress at all.  
  
Now he knew how Rogue felt, not being able to control her power. Because he couldn't either. And it was frustrating and depressing all at the same time.  
  
"Rogue," he thought.  
  
It was funny, ever since he left the mansion, he had thought a lot about his friends. And surprisingly his thoughts kept wandering to Rogue.  
  
Sure, they had been friends but not the best of friends and not really close either. But for the past week he had began to wander what she had been up to lately.  
  
Truthfully, he missed her. He missed her a lot. Sure, they hadn't spent a lot of time together, but every moment they did share was memorable. Evan didn't forget a single one.  
  
He remembered one of the last encounters they had together. Some losers at school were bullying him and he had lost his temper and let his spikes out. When he couldn't retract them Rogue had told him to concentrate and he'd be able to do it. And he did.  
  
"I bet if she told me to do anything at all, I'd be able to do it," Evan thought.  
  
Evan knew that if anyone was to accept him for what he looked like it would be Rogue. He knew she didn't care about appearances. She would definitely accept him.  
  
"She's great that way," he said out loud.  
  
"Aww man, I miss them so much," he said.  
  
"I miss her. I need to go see them. I need to see Rogue, see if she's doing ok," he thought.  
  
But with every thought of Rogue, he became more confused. He didn't know why he missed her so much.  
  
Maybe it was because every moment he had spent with her was significant to him. Though they were few, they weren't forgettable and he definitely had been remembering them the past couple of days.  
  
Evan turned a corner and he realized that he just wanted to see her face or hear her voice.  
  
"Evan!"  
  
"Man now I'm starting to hear things," he said out loud, shaking himself from his dazed state.  
  
"Evan!" the voice called again, "Hey Porcupine!"  
  
"Rogue?" he thought. Well he wasn't hearing things that's for sure, only two people called him that and unless Logan had had a sex change then that was definitely Rogue's voice.  
  
He turned another corner and saw her. She was struggling coming down a ladder because her hands seemed to be full with two items.  
  
He noticed what she was carrying and thought to himself, "What an angel."  
  
~+~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~  
  
Well I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update really soon!  
  
Next up: Evan and Rogue talk.  
  
Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Firstly I'd like to thank all my reviewers: NDNHoney, Mrs. Tom Felton, wayfarer-redemption, thocutt1020, underestimated-gurl, Anime addicted and Rogue14. I really like writing this story. So I hope you guys will like this chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
After overcoming his initial shock of seeing Rogue coming down from above, he instantly went to her side to help her down.  
  
He put his hands on her waist and effortlessly lifted her down from the ladder, earning him a "What tha hell?" from Rogue, who had not seen him yet.  
  
When he put her down on the ground, she turned around to face him and seemed very surprised to see him.  
  
Though, she had come down here to look for him, she really didn't think she would find him. Something always seemed to go wrong when she wanted to do something.  
  
But right now everything felt right to her.  
  
She realized that she had been staring at him and looked away quickly.  
  
She finally broke the silence with a lame "Hey."  
  
"Hi," he replied just as lamely. Even though, just a moment ago, he really wanted to see her, he didn't know what to say to her.  
  
He noticed that she looked nervous and was a little fidgety, which seemed strange to him because she was always so calm and collected around him.  
  
Well collected at least. He remembered a couple of stereo incidents, which were able to break her composure.  
  
He wondered what had her so edgy.  
  
"Are those for me?" he asked, gesturing to the skateboard and helmet.  
  
She nodded, her gaze reverting back to his face, as she was handing the items to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, smiling at her, which he was happy to see she returned with one of her own.  
  
"Well ah was going ta bring ya homework but ah thought this may be better," she said still smiling.  
  
"Much," he replied.  
  
Their smiles faded and an awkward silence filled the air. After about 2 minutes of staring and looking elsewhere they both blurted out at the same time:  
  
"We miss ya."  
  
"I miss you guys."  
  
They both laughed and smiled once again.  
  
"Come on lets go sit somewhere," Evan said starting to lead the way; pausing he looked back at her and said, "Is down here ok, or do you want to go up?"  
  
"Down here is fahne," she said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
So he led the way to a part of the abandoned subway tunnel that was not yet used by the Morlocks.  
  
They sat down on the ground facing each other again in silence. But somehow it had become a comfortable one.  
  
"So how's everything been going?" Rogue asked after awhile.  
  
"Fine," Evan lied.  
  
"Evan," she said, knowing he was lying, "Really how are ya?"  
  
Evan paused, "Don't get me wrong, I like the Morlocks. They've become my friends. And Callisto has been helping me get through this," he said gesturing to his appearance, "Its just that I guess I'm homesick."  
  
"Ya don't have ta be ya know," she said gently, placing a gloved hand on his arm.  
  
Evan noticed that she didn't hesitate or flinch when she felt the bone plates on his arm.  
  
He looked up at her and said, "I know. But I think I just need to be down here right now. I'm not to sure why, but it just feels like what I'm supposed to do."  
  
Rogue nodded. She felt a little disappointed.  
  
"What did ya expect, that he'd come running back? Ta ya?" Rogue thought.  
  
"So tell me every little thing that's happened since I left," he said.  
  
So she told him everything she knew that had went on with every single member of the team, discreetly avoiding the subject of herself.  
  
"Wow, you guys have been busy," Evan said, happy that everything was going fine with all his friends.  
  
"Yep," Rogue said.  
  
"So how about you tell me what you've been up to now?" he said.  
  
"Meh? Nothing much. Actually nothing at all," she said nervously. She was obviously lying and she could tell that Evan knew. What was wrong with her? Usually she could lie her way out of any situation if it was called for.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said kindly, noticing she wasn't too comfortable, "I was just curious."  
  
"Which part did ya want ta know? Tha part where mah powers went crazy and ah almost hurt and killed mah friends or tha part where ah was betrayed by mah supposed best friend? Or how about tha part where everyone treats meh as if ah'm made of glass and that littlest thing might break meh?" she said angrily, not at Evan though.  
  
Evan looked at her for a moment. He was totally caught off guard by her outburst.  
  
Rogue had her head bent down and she had become silent. Evan looked closely at her and he thought he saw a tear slipping down her cheek. For some reason he couldn't stand seeing her in pain.  
  
So he put his arm around her shoulders and let her lean into him.  
  
The moment felt so right to the both of them. Like this was how it was meant to be.  
  
~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~++~+~+~+~  
  
I hope you liked that. More to come soon, including some Evan and Rogue fluff!  
  
So please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi. Sorry about taking forever to update. I've had finals all week. So now I'm done and on holidays. I hope you like this chapter. And please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
After realizing that she had her head on his shoulder she quickly lifted it off and wiped away at some stray tears that escaped her eyes. But he didn't move his arm, though; it was still resting on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Rogue. I had no idea," Evan said, regretting that in a little way it was he who had caused those tears to fall.  
  
"No, its not your fault," Rogue said.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about?" he asked, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
She hesitated for a second and Evan thought she wasn't going to say anything but then she spoke up, "Ah couple of days after ya left, mah powers started ta act strange. Ah would all of tha sudden use someone's powers that ah had absorbed wit' out warning. Ah had no clue what was happening. In that same day mah 'friend' Risty came back ta school and suggested we go ta ah concert together. We went and things got out of hand. Ah absorbed Risty and found out she was actually Mystique all along."  
  
"What?" Evan yelled, surprised.  
  
"Yeah ah know and that's not even tha best part," Rogue said, bitterly, "Turns out she's mah mother too. Not biological, adopted."  
  
"Wow! So you and Kurt are related," Evan said in awe.  
  
"Ah guess so," Rogue said a little reluctantly, "But wait there's more."  
  
"More?" Evan asked amazed.  
  
"When ah absorbed Mystique ah shape shifted first inta Sabertooth and then inta tha Juggernaut and ah trashed tha concert. Some of tha others were there and tried ta stop meh. They didn't know it was meh. And then ah basically attacked every single X-men wit' all tha powers ah absorbed until Logan got through ta meh and tha Professor helped meh drive tha personalities out. Then ah collapsed and woke up in tha med bay," she explained, "Ah just got out of there yesterday."  
  
"Wow," Evan said, not knowing what else to say. And he thought he had it bad, "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Ah'm fahne. Please don't start treating meh lahke ah'll break. Ah left tha mansion tonight ta escape that," she told him.  
  
"And here I thought you left because you missed me," Evan joked.  
  
Rogue looked up into his face and into his eyes saying, "That too."  
  
Evan's laughter died down and his expression turned serious and he couldn't look away from her eyes. She was mesmerizing him. And he felt himself leaning towards her.  
  
Rogue looked away quickly and said, "So."  
  
Evan cleared his throat and was clearly embarrassed. He removed his arm from around her shoulders.  
  
"So do you have any idea what triggered it?" he asked, without looking at her.  
  
"Ah'm not too sure. Ah mean ah was playing racquetball wit' Scott and then he told meh he was going ta tha concert wit' Jean and then left. All of tha sudden Blob's memories popped inta mah head and ah threw tha racquet inta tha wall," she told him.  
  
"Oh," Evan said in a knowing kind of way.  
  
"What do ya mean oh?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Evan lied.  
  
"No ya have something ta say, so say it," Rogue demanded.  
  
"Fine. It's just that umm. We all knew you had a thing for Scott," Evan told her.  
  
"Ah did not," Rogue defended.  
  
"Come on Rogue you were totally in love with him," Evan said, "I think the only person that didn't know was Scott himself."  
  
"Shut up," she said.  
  
"Admit it Rogue," Evan encouraged.  
  
"Fahne, so ah lahked him. ah lot. but not anymore," she said sternly.  
  
"Really?" Evan asked a slight hint of hope in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. Ah realized that he only had eyes for Jean," she replied, "So ah'm moving on."  
  
"Good. It's not good to pine over a guy. We were starting to think you would grow up to be an old maid," Evan joked.  
  
"Ya're looking ta be absorbed aren't ya," Rogue threatened, "Ah kind of missed coming ta your room and threatening ya. It was fun."  
  
"As I remember I don't think either of us were laughing when you did that," Evan said.  
  
"That's cause ah didn't laugh in front of ya," she said laughing at him now.  
  
"Your so evil," he replied also laughing.  
  
Rogue took off one of her gloves and held it in front of him, pretending to threaten him.  
  
Evan stopped laughing, he looked at her hand. Her skin was so pale and it looked like it would be the softest thing in the world to touch.  
  
He couldn't resist, he quickly took hold of her sleeve-covered arm and brought her palm to his lips and gave it the lightest kiss before her powers kicked in. Then just as quickly he let go of her arm.  
  
He was right it was the softest thing he had ever felt.  
  
She sat there looking totally stunned and confused. She no idea what to say, and if she did, she didn't think her voice would work anymore.  
  
Evan decided to break the silence, he stood up, grabbed his skateboard and helmet and said, "Come on, I'm going to teach you how to skateboard."  
  
He started to walk away.  
  
She was still sitting there until his words sunk in, "What!" And she started to walk after him.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~  
  
I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Anime Addicted: I can't believe it made you cry. I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Impulsive thoughts: Yeah I like Rovan's too. I can never find any either. I guess that's why I started writing this one. Thanks for the great review!  
  
Silentvengence13: Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys. Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R! And Happy New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
When they got to the top Rogue was still thinking about Evan's earlier gesture.  
  
She had poisonous skin. And she was just starting to accept that fact. She was also starting to accept that she'd probably be alone for the rest of her life.  
  
Since receiving her 'gift' no one had tried to touch her skin. No one wanted to touch her. And she learned to deal with that. In fact she didn't want anyone to come near her. She was the untouchable.  
  
But Evan had risked being hurt or worse, killed for a kiss on the palm, a lousy kiss on the palm.  
  
She looked down at her hand, the spot where he had kissed her and she realized that the spot was still tingling. And she could still feel the feather light touch, as if he had left an imprint of his lips. It was the most skin-to-skin contact that didn't end up absorbing the person, she had since, well, ever. And she looked up at the person who had dared to give it to her.  
  
Rogue was very confused. Why? Why would he even risk it?  
  
She was in the process of pondering this very confusing question when Evan decided to snap her out of her daze.  
  
"Hey," he said gently, "How about we get this lesson started."  
  
"How about not," she replied, her voice still with her.  
  
"Oh come on. Just give it a try. I know ya wanna," Evan persuaded.  
  
"No ah don't. It's dangerous," she said stubbornly.  
  
"This from a girl who has been up against some very serious situations," he said.  
  
"Fahne, but only ta shut ya up," she replied.  
  
"Ok here wear the helmet," he said.  
  
She took it from his hands and put it on.  
  
"Ah look lahke ah geek, don't ah?" she said, after putting it on and noticed Evan staring at her.  
  
But Evan was only taken aback by how incredibly cute she looked.  
  
"No, no, you look. fine," he said slowly.  
  
"Ok lets get this over wit'. Ah don't even know why ya're trying ta teach meh."  
  
"Because it's fun. Now get on the board," he told her.  
  
She stepped on to it one foot first; as soon as the other went up the skateboard moved and she found herself falling.  
  
Immediately Evan caught her and held on to her so she would not fall. He held onto her a second longer before letting her stand on her own two feet.  
  
"See, what did ah tell ya? Dangerous. Right," she told him.  
  
"Ok what if you get on it while I stand right behind you," he suggested.  
  
"Fahne, whatever ya say," she said moving back to the board.  
  
This time as soon as she put one foot on the board she felt Evan's hands on her waist. And she couldn't stop the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. His hands were so close to the bare skin of her stomach that her purple sweater showed off. Yet another risk he was willing to take, Rogue noted.  
  
"I'll steady you. You can put your other foot on," he told her.  
  
She had momentarily forgotten what they were doing but now she lifted her other foot onto the board and was pleasantly surprised when she did not fall.  
  
"See you can do it," Evan encouraged.  
  
"All ah'm doing is standing on tha board," she said dryly.  
  
"Ok, well how about we move," he suggested.  
  
"Fahne," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
Without warning Evan started to push her around on the skateboard, while holding on to her firmly, but applying slight pressure to her waist to move her.  
  
That slight pressure was sending shocks up and down her body.  
  
What was wrong with her? This was Evan, her very good friend. That's it.  
  
While she was pondering her strange reaction, she was not paying attention to what was going on and somehow, she didn't know how, even with Evan's hands on her, she lost her balance and started to fall.  
  
And in the process she took Evan down with her.  
  
She landed on top of him, their faces inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes not knowing where else to look. And Evan realized he was completely bewitched by her emerald eyes.  
  
The next thing he knew his hand was reaching up and his fingers were running through her hair. He pushed back some tendrils of hair on her face, his hand slightly grazing the skin on her cheek. And all the while, Rogue was holding her breath waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
He put his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her down closer to him.  
  
Their lips were millimeters apart and both their eyes instinctively fluttered shut.  
  
Just as Evan was about to close the distance between them, he felt Rogue suddenly jerk her head to the side and heard her say, "It's getting very late. Ah better get going."  
  
She stood up very quickly and fumbled with the helmets snap. As soon as she got it off she gave it to Evan who was still on the ground.  
  
"Thanks Evan for tha lesson. It was nice seeing ya. Good night," she said, really quickly.  
  
Then before Evan could say a word she took off running at a speed that rivaled Pietro's own.  
  
"Good Night Rogue," he said out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++~~~~~~(((((((((  
  
I hoped you all liked it. Obviously there's an attraction right now between the two. I'm trying real hard not to make them fall in love instantly. I want them to gradually ease into it.  
  
Also I've never skateboarded before, so if it was kind of off well that's why.  
  
Jademagic: Thanks for the great review you two. I've wanted to write a story that has more substance to it, then just romance. So that's how I've been keeping my self from making them fall in love instantly. Again thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
OneUnheardVoice: Thanks for the great review!  
  
Mrs. Tom Felton: Thanks for the review. I like Rovan's too. But can't find too many. I like Kaos27's story. It's a Rovan as well.  
  
Liliana Moon: Thanks for the review.  
  
Anyway's I'll try to update as soon as possible. So please review and tell me what you all think.  
  
Thanks!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi. Sorry this has taken me awhile to update. I've been working on my other fic. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Great Evan, just great. Now she won't come back ever again," Evan said out loud to himself.  
  
Evan was walking back to his new home while reprimanding himself.  
  
"How could I have been such an idiot?" he said.  
  
A flash of her emerald eyes popped into his head. "Oh yeah. That's how," Evan thought.  
  
He let out a sigh and thought about what happened that night. He realized that it was the first night that he truly felt content and happy since even before he left the mansion.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Evan thought, "She's my friend."  
  
His head was being bombarded with all these strange and confusing emotions that he hadn't felt until that day.  
  
One thing stood out though. He liked Rogue.  
  
"And I blew it," Evan said, groaning in frustration and slapping his forehead.  
  
"Hey I was just coming to look for you," Callisto said to him, "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah everything is great," he said unconvincingly.  
  
"Calliban said Rogue was down here. Did you see her?" she asked him as they walked into the Morlock camp.  
  
"Yeah," Evan said.  
  
"What did she want?" she asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Too talk," Evan replied.  
  
"About?" she pried.  
  
"Look I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep," Evan said abruptly cutting her off.  
  
"Ok," Callisto said.  
  
Evan walked to his sleeping bag and climbed into it.  
  
"Rogue, I sure hope you come back," Evan thought before he fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The whole run home Rogue tried to force herself not to think about what happened. He was her friend for God's sake. What was she thinking?  
  
It wasn't working. She couldn't stop thinking about Evan.  
  
She could still feel his feather light touch on her hand. It was her first kiss. Though it wasn't on the lips it was still amazing. And it meant a lot to her. He was willing to risk his health for just a kiss on the palm.  
  
And he was about to kiss her again and she was going to let him, before her senses had returned and she ran away.  
  
What was I thinking?  
  
"Ah could have seriously hurt him," she said to herself, "Why would ah even risk it?"  
  
Because you like him, was the first thought that popped into her head. The second thing was that he was so cute.  
  
"God, ah'm starting ta think lahke Kitty," she thought.  
  
She finally reached the mansion. She decided to go in the way she got out, through Evan's room. She climbed up and landed in his room.  
  
Before leaving it she grabbed one of his pillows and held it to her face. It still smelled like him.  
  
She left the room with it, taking it to her room.  
  
When she opened the door she left the light off and closed the door behind her. She was really tired and exhausted. She climbed right into bed without even changing. Just as she was about to pull the covers over her the light was switched on and she heard someone say, "Hello Rogue."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+  
  
So I hope you liked that little cliffhanger. I wonder who's in Rogue's room?  
  
Anyways the next time I update will probably be next week. School starts tomorrow for me, so it's back to being really busy again.  
  
Jayman: Thanks for putting it on your favorites list. I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Chris: I'm glad you like Evan now. I always thought he was an awesome character despite what everyone said.  
  
Anime Addicted: I don't know if she'll be very embarrassed but she will try to act as if it didn't happen. Thanks for reading.  
  
Hell Devil: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Well I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Too much school and I've been kind of putting this off until my other fic is over. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, someone very rich does. Lucky person.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Have a nice time?" the person asked.  
  
Rogue sat up immediately to see whom the intruder was.  
  
"Scott?" she said surprised to see him.  
  
"So here's the thing. After you skipped out on dinner, I got worried about you and decided to check on you. You seemed so tired and I was concerned you weren't feeling too good," he explained.  
  
Rogue stared at him. He was concerned? About her?  
  
"So I came up here and guess what? No Rogue," he said.  
  
"Ya didn't tell anyone, did ya?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"No, I probably should have. I just had a feeling you needed some air and some time to yourself," he replied understanding how she felt, "I bet you feel like we've been crowding you and treating you like glass." He smiled at her.  
  
Rogue was shocked he knew exactly how she felt. She nodded in answer.  
  
"Sorry about that. But you got to know we care about you and don't want anything to happen to you," he said to her.  
  
"Ah know," Rogue replied.  
  
"Well I'll go and let you get some sleep," he said turning to the door.  
  
"Wait! That's it? Ya're not going ta ask meh where ah was or not ta do it again?"  
  
"No. Just don't make it a habit," Scott said and then smiled at her, "Good night Rogue."  
  
"Good night Scott," she said.  
  
Then he switched off the light and closed the door.  
  
Rogue lay down and instantly thought about Evan.  
  
"Sorry Scott but ah just might need some air tomorrow night, too," she said to herself and a second later she fell asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~++~+  
  
So I hope you like that short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, and more Evan to come soon.  
  
I bet you were surprised by Scott's reaction. I really don't like to write him as a completely uptight guy, cause I don't see him like that. I think he'd understand what Rogue is going through, having no control over her powers.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews and give me some more please! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Too much schoolwork. So anyways here's chapter 8.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The next morning Rogue awoke with a slight headache; it was of the annoying variety. She had had a good night sleep, despite the headache, courtesy of Evan's pillow. She gave it one last sniff before she got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
She took a shower, which helped with her headache pain and then she got dressed in a red tank top with a black lacey long sleeved shirt and black jeans. She brushed her hair, put on her dark makeup and went to join the others for breakfast.  
  
When she arrived downstairs she noticed everyone was already there and saw that the only seat left was at the very end of the table where the Professor sat at the head of it and right next to Scott.  
  
"Good Morning Rogue. I hope you had a good nights sleep," Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Yes," Rogue said simply.  
  
"I vas very vorried about you vhen you vent to bed early. I hope you're all right," Kurt said, who was directly across from her, "Here let me get you a plate to eat."  
  
Before Rogue could protest he had already started to pile the food on her plate.  
  
Then he set it in front of her, proudly.  
  
"Thanks Kurt," she said, giving him a slight smile.  
  
"Vhat are brothers for?" he asked, happily. Then Bobby started to talk to Kurt, leaving Rogue alone to eat in peace.  
  
She looked at her plate and nothing seemed appealing to her. She just started to move things around, just as she did the night before.  
  
Scott had been watching her the whole time.  
  
He bent closer to her and said quietly, "Rogue, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. If you don't eat you'll make yourself sick," his voice was full of concern.  
  
"Ah'm just not that hungry. That's all," she replied dismissing the subject.  
  
"Scott's right, Rogue. You must eat to keep your strength up," the Professor said to her.  
  
"Don't worry about meh," she replied.  
  
"Too late," Scott announced, "Now at least eat one pancake or else I'll get Jean to keep you at this table until you eat something."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said grudgingly. She started to eat her pancake while Scott watched.  
  
Once she was finished, she said to him, "Ya satisfied?"  
  
"I guess. I don't think one pancake is enough, but..." he trailed off.  
  
"Scott, listen ta meh. Ah'm just not that hungry. That's all, ah swear," she said firmly.  
  
"Ok," he relented.  
  
"Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes Professor?" she said as she turned to face him.  
  
"Do you think you're up to starting those sessions we talked about?" he asked her.  
  
"Maybe...ah guess so," she replied unsurely.  
  
The Professor had told her that she needed to learn how to deal with the personalities she absorbed so that they wouldn't try to take her over again. He also said it might help with controlling her powers.  
  
She should have been ecstatic at the prospect of touching again. But she didn't want to get her hopes up because of a mere chance. Experience taught her that nothing good came her way when she really wanted it.  
  
"Good. How about we begin today, after breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"It will help, Rogue," he added.  
  
After helping to clear the table and clean up, Rogue went up to the Professor's office to start the sessions.  
  
Rogue stepped into the office and sat in a chair across from the Professor.  
  
"So what exactly do ah have ta do?" she asked, tentatively.  
  
"I'd like to see how your mind works. What happens to those personalities you absorb and how your mind has coped with them. Of course this requires me entering your mind. So I will need your permission," he explained.  
  
"Yes, sure," she replied. She'd do anything that would help reach her ultimate goal.  
  
Control.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. More to come very soon!  
  
Next chapter: More Scott, Rogue friendly interaction. And Evan!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them coming! 


	9. Chatper 9

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
After the session Rogue had with the Professor, she was left with an even more massive headache then the one she had woken up with, due to all the concentrating she was required to do.  
  
So she told the Professor she was going to lie down and maybe take a nap.  
  
When she got to her room, she instantly got into bed and shut her eyes tightly while hugging Evan's pillow. And soon after, she had fallen asleep.  
  
When she woke up she still had the headache but it was more bearable now. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00pm.  
  
"Ah've been asleep for about five hours now," she thought to herself, amazed.  
  
And yet she still didn't feel like pulling herself out of her bed.  
  
A knock came at her door. Before she could say anything the person opened the door and stepped right in.  
  
"Scott what are ya doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed. She looked him over and noticed he had a tray of food in his hands.  
  
"Dinner time," he simply said, "Professor X mentioned your headache. I didn't think you'd feel up to joining us, so here I am."  
  
She sat up in her bed and he handed her the plate of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn and gravy and a cup of orange juice.  
  
"Thanks," she said. After smelling the food she realized she actually was hungry. And she started to eat.  
  
"Good," Scott said quietly watching her.  
  
When she was done Scott took the empty plate away from her.  
  
"Do you want some more?" he asked.  
  
"No ah'm full now. Thanks ah lot," she replied, grateful.  
  
"Your welcome," he said, "I'll take these down to the kitchen."  
  
And then he left the room.  
  
Rogue picked up a book and started to read. She tried to concentrate on the words but her mind kept wandering off to Evan.  
  
She missed him and really wanted to go see him. But she knew it was way to early to sneak out. She had to wait until everyone was asleep.  
  
So she forced herself to concentrate on the book until she could see Evan again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Evan wasn't having the greatest day. He woke up with two more plates sticking out of his back and a new one on his neck.  
  
He immediately started to try to pull them in. He sat there for a full 3 hours and he made no progress what so ever.  
  
Then Callisto announced that they were low on supplies and that she needed someone to go up with her to buy some more.  
  
Evan had been there long enough to know that everyone dreaded going up to the top, so he volunteered.  
  
Which was a big mistake.  
  
Though the world new about mutants, they still were afraid of them.  
  
When they entered the store everyone cowered in fear of his appearance. And to top it off the manager kicked them out with no supplies even though they had money.  
  
"It was because of me," Evan said to himself, angrily.  
  
He was sitting in the same spot where he and Rogue were talking before the skateboard lesson.  
  
Only one thing cheered him up, Rogue. He kept remembering the night before and kept wishing that she would come back and see him again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
I hoped you liked it. More to come next Friday.  
  
Thanks for the reviews: Rogue14, ..., DemonRogue13, silentvengence13, and rika-or-ri.  
  
Please keep them coming.  
  
Next chapter: Rogue comforts Evan. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Back again. I hope you guys like this. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And Please review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Rogue didn't get too far in reading her book. That was because Kitty and Kurt decided to visit Rogue in her room.  
  
At first they just wanted to see how she was feeling, but they ended up staying a couple of hours when Kitty mentioned to Rogue that she needed to have more fun and brought out the old Monopoly™ board. Her idea of fun.  
  
And to Rogue's surprise, it was fun- even though in the end Kitty was so poor that she couldn't get out of jail, Rogue had went bankrupt and Kurt had got everything- she still enjoyed herself.  
  
They left her alone when they realized that it was time for bed, with promises of doing something together again soon.  
  
And Rogue found that she wouldn't mind spending more time with her brother and friend.  
  
But the minute they left her room she started to get ready to leave. She put on her shoes and makeup and quickly brushed her hair. And when she was sure that everyone was settled in for the night she climbed out of her window and went to find Evan.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Evan was still sitting in the same spot he had been for the past two hours, thinking of how he got kicked out of the store and didn't get a single thing, when he heard the voice of the one person he had wanted to see all day.  
  
"Evan are ya all right?" Rogue asked concernedly.  
  
Evan looked up to find Rogue standing in front of him. He looked up too meet her worried gaze and just stared. Rogue was beginning to worry until a small smile overtook his face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now," he replied.  
  
Rogue walked over to him and sat down, their shoulders touching.  
  
"So ya wanna talk ta meh about it?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Oh its nothing. Just had a run in with the humans," he replied looking down at his lap.  
  
"What happened?" Rogue asked angrily.  
  
"I went to go buy supplies, you know, food and stuff with Callisto, but the manager kicked us out because of these," he said, anger rising in his voice as well, gesturing to his bone plates, "And now we don't have any supplies."  
  
"Evan don't let those stupid people get ta ya. They don't know anything. Ya look great ta meh and it really doesn't matter what anyone else says, only what ya think," Rogue consoled.  
  
"Well I think I'm a freak," Evan replied, sullenly.  
  
"Hey don't say that," she said to him. She used her gloved hand to turn his head to face her and made him look her in the eye, "You are not a freak!"  
  
She said it so forcefully that he started to believe her.  
  
She still had her hand on his face and Evan reached up and covered it with his own, "Thanks Rogue."  
  
He realized that he didn't care what anyone thought about him, except for Rogue.  
  
He held her hand, their fingers entwined and they just sat there staring at each other.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+  
  
Well that's it for now. I know, short. But I'll update next Friday.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Jayman: Well I hoped you liked that little bit of Evan/Rogue interaction. Much more to come soon. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hell Devil: Well thank you very much for that ego boosting review. I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for reading my story even though I know you're busy. And I'm looking forward to when you update your fic again. Can't wait.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for the review!  
  
Shadowsmiles: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update as soon as possible but usually I can only update once a week and that's usually Friday.  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue and Evan go shopping and Evan gets a little bit jealous.  
  
So until next week...  
  
Bye. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well it's not Friday, but close enough. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Rogue abruptly stood up pulling Evan up with her.  
  
"Rogue, what are you-"Evan said, startled.  
  
"Ah got an idea. Why don't ah buy tha supplies for ya?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"You don't have to. And besides the stores are all closed," Evan said.  
  
"Ah know where there's a 24-hour store around here. We can probably get most of tha stuff ya need from there," Rogue replied.  
  
"Ok if you want," Evan replied, unsurely.  
  
It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his limited time with Rogue. But the Morlocks did need those supplies. So in the end Evan agreed to it and they found Moe's 24-hour mart.  
  
Evan handed Rogue the list and the money and she went into the store alone, while he waited outside, out of sight.  
  
"I'm really glad I didn't scare her away," Evan thought while he waited.  
  
About 15 minutes later Rogue emerged from the store with about ten grocery bags. Evan quickly rushed to her side and grabbed 6 of the bags from her hands.  
  
"Ah got most of tha things ya needed," she told Evan, "Ah couldn't find some of tha canned things ya needed, though."  
  
"That's ok. Callisto will be happy to have all of this," Evan replied as they walked toward the Morlock sewer entrance.  
  
When they reached the Morlock compound, Evan led Rogue inside. Everyone down there stared intently at them, wondering who was with Evan.  
  
Callisto finally intercepted Evan and Rogue, "Evan what is going on here?"  
  
"We're putting away the groceries Rogue bought for us," Evan explained, making sure to emphasize Rogue's part in the shopping.  
  
Callisto looked at the bags as if noticing them for the first time.  
  
"You bought these?" she addressed Rogue.  
  
"Well, Evan told meh what happened today. So ah thought ah'd help," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Well we appreciate it very much," Callisto said gratefully, then she called for a couple of Morlocks to take the bags from them, "You two can go do your own thing now."  
  
Rogue and Evan walked out of the main Morlock camp and headed for the deserted area they usually sat in.  
  
Once they got there, they both sat down against the wall side by side.  
  
"Rogue you're the best. Did you know that?" Evan blurted out, breaking the silence.  
  
Rogue turned to face him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, she was shocked.  
  
"Don't look so shocked," he said, chuckling at her reaction.  
  
"And why, exactly, ahm ah tha best?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
"Because Rogue," he started, "You're smart, funny, kind, you have a sharp tongue, your tough and gentle all one. Not to mention you're also extremely beautiful."  
  
He let the last thing slip out without thinking. It wasn't that he didn't think she was beautiful. Oh no, he thought she was the most beautiful person he ever met. He just didn't want to say things that would make her pull back and run away. By the gasp he heard from her he knew he had done just that.  
  
She stared at him for a second before saying, "Ah should get going. It's pretty late and last night Scott was waiting up for meh."  
  
At the mention of Scott's name, Evan couldn't help the jealously that overcame him and the frown that graced his face.  
  
"Oh sure, Scott," he replied.  
  
"Don't act lahke that. It's not what ya think. He was just worried about meh and he was afraid ah was hurt," Rogue explained.  
  
"Sure," Evan said, tightlipped. He knew there was no reason for him to feel this way. But just knowing that Scott cared for Rogue in any way felt like a threat.  
  
A threat? To what? He wondered.  
  
"Whatever, ah'm leaving," Rogue said, disappointed at the way he was acting. She started walking away.  
  
"Wait," Evan called, grabbing her sleeve covered arm and twirled her around. He intended for her to just turn to face him but instead she ended up in his arms.  
  
"What Evan?" she said, sounding dejected.  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."  
  
She sighed and said, "Ah'm sorry too, for overreacting." His arms were on either side of her and they tightened their hold on her.  
  
"I meant what I said before. You are extremely beautiful," he chanced saying it again. In response she tilted her head down to the side trying to hide the blush overcoming her face.  
  
Her shyness and modesty were adding to the growing attributes he liked about her.  
  
He lifted one of her gloved hands up to his mouth and planted a kiss at the tip of each finger.  
  
She blushed even deeper and struggled to say, "Ah...ah really have ta go."  
  
He nodded, smiling at her and reluctantly released her.  
  
She was about to walk away, but first she turned to him to say, "Ah'll see ya tomorrow night."  
  
She returned the smile he was giving her and then started to walk away.  
  
~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~  
  
Sorry for the lateness of the update. I decided to update my other fic on Friday so this one had to wait. Anyways I hope you all liked it.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Shadowedsmiles: Well again sorry for the non-update on Friday. But anyways I hope you liked this one too. And thanks for the review!  
  
Hell Devil: Thanks for the awesome review! I've only read two Rovan's and they were both pretty good. One is by Kaos27 if you want to check it out.  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for the review. And I can't wait for your own updates.  
  
Giggleboxsam: Yeah it is a different pairing. But I kind of like it. I'm a major Scogue fan myself. But I thought I'd try something else out. Anyways as to the whole Rogue not getting into trouble for sneaking out thing. I'll be addressing that in a later chapter to come. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DemonRogue13: Well I hope you liked this one too. Thanks for the review.  
  
Next chapter: Evan and Callisto talk and so do Rogue and Scott. Kind of a short chapter.  
  
Anyways please review!!  
  
Thanks!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I'm back again. I couldn't update last Friday, I was too busy studying for a stupid midterm. Anyways I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Evan sat where he was for a while after Rogue had left just replaying what had happened before she left.  
  
She hadn't pushed him away or anything. Instead she had said she would be coming back again. He was surprised and happy at the same time.  
  
"Hey," he heard someone say. He looked up to see Callisto standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey," he replied. She took that as an invitation to sit down next to him.  
  
"That friend of yours is a good person," Callisto commented.  
  
"Yeah she sure is," Evan replied, thinking about all of Rogue's great qualities.  
  
"I can see why you like her so much," Callisto added, hinting at something a little more than friendship.  
  
"We're just friends, good friends," Evan said, firmly.  
  
"Really? Because for some reason I thought there might be something more," Callisto countered.  
  
"Well there isn't," Evan replied, even as he was saying it, wishing there was something more.  
  
"Oh come on Evan, I saw the way you looked at her. If it helps she was looking at you the exact same way," she informed him.  
  
"Ok fine. I like her, a lot," Evan confessed, letting out a long sigh, "I've tried to get closer to her, but she pulls away every time. She can't touch and she thinks I care about that. I don't, I just like her for her."  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure she cares about you too. I think you just have to take things slow," she advised.  
  
"Yeah I know," Evan agreed.  
  
"Well get some rest now, Good night," she said, getting up and walking away.  
  
"Good night," Evan replied.  
  
Evan laid down for bed thinking about Rogue.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue slowly walked home.  
  
"Why did ah let him do that?" she thought. A flash of him kissing her fingertips flashed across her mind.  
  
She had to admit it felt good. Hell, every time he touched her, it felt good. She was slowly realizing that she liked Evan.  
  
"Now how did that happen?" she asked herself.  
  
He was treating her like a normal person, like she didn't have a psycho for a mother, or like she hadn't gone crazy the week before, or most importantly like she could touch.  
  
That meant a lot to her. And the past two nights were forever engraved in her mind.  
  
She had finally reached the mansion and she climbed up to her bedroom.  
  
"But really who would want someone who couldn't touch? What kind of relationship would that be?" she said out loud, when she sat on her bed in the dark.  
  
"No he deserves someone normal, someone who can at least hold his bare hand," she said, a little sadly.  
  
The light flicked on all of the sudden and Rogue turned around, startled.  
  
"Scott what are ya doing?" she said, practically yelling at him.  
  
He came and sat next to her, ignoring her question.  
  
"Rogue if someone really cares about you, they'll put it behind them," Scott told her.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"The person you were talking about. If they actually care about you, then they won't care about your powers," Scott replied.  
  
"Oh," she said, letting what he said sink in.  
  
"So who is he?" Scott asked, "Who is this guy who has you sneaking out of the house after curfew?"  
  
"Umm... nobody, no one at all," she said rather quickly.  
  
"Ok, whatever you say, but just don't stay out too late or else you'll be too tired in the morning," Scott told her, not even bothering to tell her not to do it again, "Good night."  
  
He started to leave, "Ya're not gonna make this ah habit, are ya?" she asked the same question he had asked her the night before.  
  
"Are you?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't have an answer to that and he stepped out of the room before giving her an answer to her own question.  
  
She thought about Evan, his smiling face popping into her head, "Yes ah ahm going ta make it ah habit," she said to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I know that was incredibly short. But I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow since it's Good Friday.  
  
Anyways...  
  
Reviews:  
  
Angel_ele19: Thanks for the awesome story. I agree there aren't many Rogue, Evan fics out there. If your looking for a good one you should Kaos27's. I forgot what it's called but you should read it.  
  
Thanks for the great reviews: Alyssa, DemonRogue13, shadowedsmiles, NctrnlBst, and Rogue 14.  
  
Please keep the reviews coming! And I'll try my hardest to keep the chapters coming.  
  
Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had finals all week. And still one more to go. But I thought it was time for an update. Anyways here's the next chapter. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
A month had passed since Rogue and Evan's first couple of meetings. And during that month Rogue had been hopping in and out of her bedroom window going to meet Evan. And every time she came home Scott was there waiting to make sure she came home safely. He was curious as to where she was going, but he wasn't blind, he saw that Rogue was happier, so he didn't ask and he didn't stop her.  
  
As for Evan and Rogue, they never got tired of each other's company. They did many things together. He finished teaching her how to skateboard and Rogue would tell him what was happening at the mansion. Some nights they would just sit in their little spot in the deserted subway and just tell each other what they were thinking about. And occasionally Evan slipped in little touches here and there, which did not scare her away anymore. In fact, they meant the world to Rogue.  
  
The sessions with the Professor seemed to help Rogue's mind stay clear and focused but they were doing little to help with her control.  
  
Oh sure, she could now hold on for a whole 10 seconds before knocking them out, but that was nothing to her. But when she told Evan he thought otherwise.  
  
He threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Rogue, that is so awesome," Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Its just 10 seconds," she replied unenthusiastically as he released her from his grip.  
  
"Its not just 10 seconds, its progress. It means that someday you'll get what you want," he reasoned.  
  
"Ah'm such an ungrateful person, aren't ah? Ah mean here ya are spending how many hours ah day not making any progress and ah'm complaining. Ah'm sorry," Rogue said, feeling bad.  
  
"Actually..." he said trailing off.  
  
"Actually what?" she asked curious.  
  
"I pulled one of them in today," he said excitedly, referring to one of his spikes that was protruding from his body.  
  
Rogue looked at him for a second and then threw her arms around him knocking him over, "That's great Evan. Ah'm so happy for ya."  
  
"Thanks Rogue and I'm happy for you too," he replied from where he was laying on the floor, Rogue being on top of him.  
  
The stayed like that, each being mesmerized by each other's eyes.  
  
"You know Rogue," he began softly, "Ten seconds may not be a lot of time. But it's enough for me to do this."  
  
Then he reached up and kissed her softly, gently on the lips, not releasing until he knew the last second was up.  
  
When they released Rogue had a look of surprise and shock on her face. She sat up quickly and didn't say a word.  
  
"Rogue, are you all right?" Evan asked after a minute.  
  
She looked at him and tried to smile, "Ah'm... fahne. It's just that ah've... ah've never been... Ah've go ta go." She abruptly got up and started running away.  
  
"Rogue wait!" Evan yelled after her, but it was too late she was already gone, "Damn!"  
  
Now he surely scared her away. He just couldn't help himself. This past month had been great being with her, without the 10-second thing. But she believed that it was nothing at all. No achievement what so ever. And Evan just wanted to prove her wrong. And it had felt so right to him. Now he'd be lucky if she ever came back.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue ran the whole way home, forcing herself not to think about what just happened.  
  
When she finally reached her window she climbed straight up, eager to go to bed and forget the whole day.  
  
"Hey Rogue," she heard when her feet were planted in her room.  
  
She cursed out loud, having forgotten that Scott would be waiting there for her.  
  
"I take it, it wasn't a good night," he stated from where he was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Ya know what, ah really, really don't want ta talk about it," she said sitting down next to him, "Ah just want ta go ta sleep."  
  
"Are you sure? Because whatever this person did to you, I'll set them straight for you," he offered, having figured out a long time ago that she went to meet with someone.  
  
"It's ok Scott. Ah'm fahne. Ah just overreacted, that's all," she said.  
  
She stood up and started pacing back and forth while Scott looked on. Along with the pacing she began talking to herself, forgetting Scott was in the room, "We're just friends, good friends. There's nothing between us. There can never be anything between us. But for God's sake, he kissed meh. That changes everything. What tha hell ahm ah supposed ta do?"  
  
"Rogue, Rogue, what are you talking about? Who kissed you? How?" Scott asked, concerned and curious.  
  
She turned to face him and was startled to still find him there, "Oh its nothing Scott, why don't ya go ta bed."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? It usually helps. And I'm a good listener," he asked again.  
  
"Yeah ah'm sure. Good Night Scott," she said, practically pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Good night Rogue," he said quickly before she shut the door in his face.  
  
She then walked back to her bed and slumped down onto it; she stared at the wall not really seeing anything. She brought her fingertips to her lips. They were still tingling.  
  
Rogue grabbed a pillow off her bed and then threw it back down, angrily on to the bed.  
  
"What ahm ah going ta do now?" Rogue said out loud. She lay down on her bed and shut her eyes tightly trying to ignore all thoughts going through her head.  
  
One voice came through, loud and clear, "Ya lahke him ah lot, maybe even love him."  
  
"No," Rogue said out loud, "Ah promised mah self after Scott that ah would not fall in love wit' anyone else. What's tha use, we would never be able ta have ah normal relationship."  
  
The voice in her head countered, "What about that 10 seconds? Ya're making progress."  
  
"Ten seconds is nothing," Rogue growled out. She got off her bed and started the pacing again.  
  
"It is something. And ya know Evan doesn't care about that. Just admit it, ya love him. And ah bet he loves ya too," the voice said.  
  
"So what if ah do love him. What do ah do now," Rogue said and slumped down on her bed in defeat.  
  
"Ya tell him," the voice replied.  
  
"Ah tell him," she repeated, then thought for a second, "Ah can't do that. He doesn't want meh. Are ya crazy? No ah'm tha one that's crazy, having a conversation wit' mah head."  
  
She let out a long sigh and then said to herself, "Ah don't think ah can see him anymore."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_  
  
Well that's it for now. I think this is one of my longest chapters. Anyways another update to come Friday, most likely.  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
So tell me what ya think. 


	14. Chapter14

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. Just felt like borrowing the characters.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
Evan couldn't fall asleep that night. He was just so scared that he'd lost her. He didn't want to lose her. She was his lifeline, without her he wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, "Apologize?"  
  
But why should he apologize for something he was almost 100% sure that they both wanted. He couldn't apologize for the kiss if he didn't regret it at all.  
  
"So what?" he said again, "Maybe I should tell her how I really feel about her."  
  
"Which is?" he thought, "I care about her so much. More than just care. I love her."  
  
He stopped his thought process for a second to digest what he just revealed to himself.  
  
"Of course I love her," he said, "She's been there for me since we first met. And this past month has been great. She cares about me and not what I look like."  
  
So what to do.  
  
"Should I tell her? Or will that just scare her away even more?" he contemplated, then he brightened, "Or will that finally prove to her that I don't care about her mutation. Just like she doesn't care about mine. It's final I'll go see her tomorrow night since I don't think she'll come to me. And finally tell her."  
  
With everything on its way to being cleared up, he was now free to fall asleep, which he promptly did.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up feeling very depressed. Her dreams were full of her being able to touch and normalcy. Now knowing they weren't real put a damper on her spirits. On top of that she remembered the decision she had made not to see Evan again.  
  
Unlike last night, tears were now flowing and she just didn't want to get up at all that day. So by breakfast time she was still in her room and she had no intention of going down.  
  
About 10 minutes into breakfast Kurt came up to check on her. He cautiously opened her door when she didn't answer his knock.  
  
"Rogue, are you ok?" he asked, she had her back to him.  
  
"Ah'm not feeling too good right now, Kurt," she said, still not facing him.  
  
He approached her bed and asked, "Is it your head?"  
  
"No," she said out loud, and then thought, "No its mah heart."  
  
From the side of her face he could see, he saw that it was tear stained.  
  
"Do you vant me to call the Professor or Mr. McCoy?" he asked, now even more concerned.  
  
"No its ok. Ah just need ta stay in bed for ah bit, ok," she replied.  
  
"Umm...sure. You just rest now," Kurt replied and then ported out.  
  
She knew he was going straight to the Professor to tell him she was sick.  
  
She really was sick, though, sick and tired of her damn mutation.  
  
She couldn't help herself; a couple more tears trickled down her face.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A little past lunch a knock was heard at her door. Until then no one had ventured into her room. However, she did hear the concerned voices of the students as they passed her door.  
  
"Come in," she said still on her bed, but now she was sitting up.  
  
The door opened to reveal Scott standing there.  
  
"Hey I thought you could use some food right about now," he said carrying a tray full of food into her room.  
  
"Ya're really starting ta spoil meh wit' this lunch, dinner thing in bed," she said smiling at his kindness and how much he cared about her, even though her heart was breaking.  
  
"Well I figured you wouldn't be up to coming downstairs for your meals. And we couldn't just let you starve," he said, putting the tray in her lap and sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
She took a bite of the sandwich he had brought her and said, "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," he replied. He sat there silently while he watched her eat everything on the tray. When she was finished he asked, "More?"  
  
She just shook her head. He took the empty tray from her and set it on her desk. Then he sat back down on her bed.  
  
"You know everyone's really worried about you," he informed her.  
  
"Ah know," she said quietly.  
  
"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked cautiously.  
  
She bit her lower lip trying to keep her emotions in check and she managed to say, "No." She noticed her voice shook when she spoke.  
  
Scott noticed the quivering lip, her wavering voice and saw tears welling up in her eyes. He instantly moved next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh Rogue, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine in the end," he said soothingly.  
  
The tears started to flow and she buried her face into his chest, while she cried. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.  
  
He hated to see her this way. He wanted to make things better, but he had no idea how, especially since he didn't even know what the problem was.  
  
"Why?" he heard her say. She lifted her head and repeated, "Why do I have this power? And why can't I control it?"  
  
"I ask myself that question sometimes. I wish I had an answer for you Rogue. All I know is that everything is the way it is for a reason. We just don't what that reason is. But someday we'll find out," he replied.  
  
She resumed crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know how I know this Rogue, but I know that someday you will be able to control it," he replied, truthfully.  
  
"Really?" she asked, lifting her head again, sniffling.  
  
"Really," he replied smiling down at her.  
  
She wiped at her eyes and said, "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," he said, "Now if you decide you want to talk about it my ears are open anytime."  
  
"Thanks Scott," she replied. He gave her one last hug before he got up.  
  
"Did you need anything else? I could get you something to read if you want," he offered.  
  
"No that's ok. Ah think ah'll get out of bed now," Rogue said.  
  
"Good," he said, relieved that she was feeling a bit better, "I'll see you downstairs."  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Well I hope you liked it.  
  
I didn't get much of a response for the last chapter. I hope this one is better. Thanks to my two reviewers DemonRogue13 and Jayman.  
  
Anyways let me know what you think. I'll update very soon (I hope).  
  
Next chapter: Rogue gets a midnight visitor. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 15**:  
  
Rogue had spent the rest of the day hanging out with Scott, Kurt and Kitty. They had managed to keep her mind off her problems by occupying every second of her time and never once did they ask her what was wrong.  
  
Then just after dinner the Professor called her to his office to make sure that she was all right. She assured him that she was and then they had a short session before she went back to sit with everyone.  
  
Around 11:00pm everyone decided it was time to turn in for bed. And Scott decided to escort Rogue back to her room.  
  
"So will I be seeing you tonight?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Rogue.  
  
"No, no window hopping for meh tonight. Ah'm just going ta go ta bed," she replied sadly.  
  
"Ok," he replied, and then he felt he had to add, "Everything will be all right in the end."  
  
"Ah hope so, Scott," she replied.  
  
"Good night Rogue."  
  
"Good night, Scott," she replied.  
  
And once he walked away, she opened her door and stepped into her darkened room, not bothering to turn on the lights. She closed the door and went to her dresser to get some pajamas.  
  
"Scott's right, you know?" she heard from the darkness.  
  
Rogue abruptly turned around to the sound of the voice and saw Evan's silhouette in the darkness.  
  
"Evan?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah it's me," he replied.  
  
"What are ya doing here?" she asked, confused by his presence; in all their late night meetings she always went to him.  
  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't come see me tonight, so I decided to come to you," he replied.  
  
"Ah just wasn't feeling good today. So ah thought ah'd go ta bed early that's all," she lied.  
  
He gave her a look that said, "No that isn't all and you know it."  
  
She sighed and dropped onto her bed.  
  
"What d ya want Evan?" she asked, sounding dejected.  
  
"You," he replied, coming to sit next to her.  
  
She gasped at his revelation but said nothing.  
  
"I'm tired of pretending I don't care about you deeply," he admitted, "I'm in love with you Rogue."  
  
He looked at her intently hoping to get the reaction he wanted.  
  
"Ya can't be," she replied adamantly.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"Because Evan! Just because," she said, frustrated. She stood up and walked away, her back to him.  
  
Evan stood up and walked behind her, he put his arms around her and said, "Well that's not a good enough reason for me."  
  
She turned around in his arms to face him, "Look at meh Evan! Ya can't love meh. Ah'm ah freak who can't touch."  
  
"You are not a freak. I love you no matter what," he replied, tightening his hold on her.  
  
"Evan..." she started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"I love you Rogue, in spite of your powers, because of your powers, both. It's you I love. Even if you don't feel the same," he replied, releasing her.  
  
"That's the problem," she said sitting on her bed again, "Ah feel tha exact same."  
  
He stood in front of her and said, "You mean, you love me too?"  
  
She looked up into his hope filled eyes, "Of course ah love ya. How could ah not? Ya've been so great ta meh. But that's not what's important here. What's important is that we can never have ah normal relationship."  
  
"Normal? Who wants normal? Normal is boring. I like the abnormal," he said smiling very brightly because of her own revelation.  
  
He knelt down in front of her. She reached out her gloved hand and caressed his cheek, smiling at him, "Oh Evan, ya're such ah sweetheart."  
  
He held onto her hand and kissed her knuckles. She pulled him up to sit beside her.  
  
He looked into her eyes and said, "I know we can make this work. We just need to give it a try."  
  
"Ya think?" she asked, uncertainly.  
  
He reached up his hand and pushed back the hair that fell over her eyes, "You love me right?" She nodded shyly, "And I love you. I know we can Rogue. Only if you want to though."  
  
"Ah do," she said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Good," he added.  
  
They sat there looking into each other's eyes until Evan decided to close the distance between them, letting their lips touch. The kiss was soft and gentle and lasted the whole 10 seconds. When they released, they looked into each other's eyes each seeing the other wanted more. Evan touched his lips to hers once more, but this time the kiss intensified. And he was more reluctant to let her lips go. But he did, knowing the 10 seconds were up.  
  
They didn't say a word to each other, Evan laid back down on the bed and pulled Rogue down with him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment.  
  
Then they both fell asleep.  
  
And when Rogue awoke that morning Evan was gone.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))  
  
I hope you guys liked that. It's not the final chapter. Two more to go then its done. And I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you like it and the Rovan couple.  
  
Chelsea-Ray: Thanks for the great review. I know this is a different pairing. Sometimes you get tired of all the Romy's and you just want to write something different. This popped into my head one day and here it is.  
  
Hell Devil: I really like Kaos27's story too. I just wish she'd update soon. Glad you liked it. And thanks for the great review.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks for the awesome Review.  
  
Rogue14: Yeah FF.net does some funny things sometimes. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter.  
  
Angelele19: Yeah in this story Scott is meant to be like an older brother, best friend type. But what is wolf-dadness? Anyways thanks for the review.  
  
NctrnlBst: Thanks for the great review: You're right Scott will definitely find out. And that's in the next chapter. I've been reading your story Meeting with Execs. And It's hilarious. I've been a little lazy to review. But I will definitely when you post the next chapter.  
  
Kitty&Lancesweethearts06: You cried with Rogue aww that's so nice. I made people cry. Anyways Thanks for the Review.  
  
Ice Goddess of Doomy Doom: Thanks for the great review. I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Anyways I'll update as soon as I can. I start spring classes this Thursday so It's probably back to Friday updates.  
  
Next Chapter: Rogue has a chat with Scott. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Hi. Sorry about taking forever to update again. Spring classes started so I'm pretty busy. Anyways...I hope you like this chapter. One more to go after this! Please R&R!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 16:  
**  
"Ah wonder why he left?" Rogue thought, when she woke up to find no Evan in the room.  
  
She got out of bed to change her clothes and in the process found a note on her dresser. She picked it up and began to read it:  
  
_Just need to take care of a few things; I'll be back soon.  
  
Love Evan.  
_  
She smiled at the endnote, _Love Evan_.  
  
He really did love her, despite not being able to touch her for very long. And he wanted to be with her too.  
  
It was as close to a dream come true she ever got.  
  
She quickly changed into a black skirt and a green long sleeve boat neck top. Then she went downstairs to have some breakfast.  
  
When she got downstairs, she found no one in the dining room. So she went into the kitchen and found only Scott eating a bowl of cereal and watching TV.  
  
"Good Morning," he greeted her.  
  
"Morning," she replied, "So where is everyone?"  
  
"They all went to that fair in town early this morning. Apparently they tried to wake us up but we just wouldn't budge. At least that's what the note says," he replied with a smile, "The professor is here, though."  
  
"Oh ok," she replied, while wondering about who had came to wake her and if Evan happened to be there at the time. She panicked a little but then realized she would of found out if someone knew about Evan by now. So she relaxed.  
  
She went to the cupboard and grabbed herself a bowl.  
  
"So, you look nice today," Scott complimented Rogue.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, while pouring herself some Fruit Loops.  
  
"Any special occasion?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No," she said, pouring the milk. And sitting on a stool.  
  
She had just put a spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth when Scott suddenly asked, "So how's Evan doing?"  
  
Causing Rogue to choke on some fruit loops.  
  
Scott gave her a cup of water and she gulped it down.  
  
"Evan?" How should ah know?" Rogue replied, trying to feign innocence.  
  
"Rogue, come on. You just choked on your cereal; you can't seriously pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Not anymore," he replied, very amused by her reaction.  
  
Rogue scowled at him, "How do ya know that ah know anything about him?"  
  
"On the account of the fact that he was sleeping in your room last night," he replied.  
  
At the shocked look on Rogue's face he laughed out loud.  
  
"It's not funny," she replied, "And just what were ya doing coming inta mah room last night?"  
  
"Just checking on you to see if you were all right," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said, not being able to say anything at his protectiveness.  
  
"So is Evan this person you've been meeting at night?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Oh thank goodness. For awhile I thought it was one of the Brotherhood boys you've been going to see," Scott said, letting his relief show.  
  
"No it was Evan," she replied, going quiet.  
  
"Is Evan this person who kissed you?" Scott pried.  
  
"Uh huh," she said quietly.  
  
"Wow! I didn't even know you guys were ever that close," Scott commented.  
  
"We weren't, but we are now," she confided.  
  
"So I take it you sorted everything out," Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said simply.  
  
"Good. See what did I tell you. Everything's all right isn't it. I got to admit I am so smart and so wise," Scott joked.  
  
Rogue laughed, picked up a fruit loop and threw it at Scott, "Shut up, _oh wise one_!"  
  
"Hey!" Scott replied joining in on the laughter.  
  
**QWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQWQW  
  
**So that's it for now. Next chapter: The end.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Angelele19: Oh so that's what wolf dadness is. Sorry there won't be any Logan in this but it would have been a great idea to add it in. I tried to find Kaos27's story. But I only found her bio. Apparently she got rid of her stories. I wonder why? Anyways thanks for the great review!  
  
JessBess: Rovan's are great aren't they? Thanks for the review!  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess: Thanks! I'm glad you love it!  
  
NctrnlBst: I hope you liked the talk. Thanks for the review!  
  
Jayman: Yeah 15 chapters are a lot! Took me awhile to write. But not as long as my other X-men Evolution fic, which is like 43 chapters and still going. Anyways, it's almost done, one more chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Rogue14, Rogue Warrior Spirit and DemonRogue13: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
I'll update as soon as possible maybe even tomorrow! 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Sniff..Sniff...Here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. Sniff...Sniff.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution.  
  
**Chapter 17:  
**  
After Rogue's breakfast she decided on going up to see the Professor.  
  
She knocked on the door and went in after he gave her permission.  
  
"Oh good. I was just going to call you up," the Professor said cheerfully, when she entered the room. "How are you today?"  
  
"Ah'm actually doing good today," she replied, a smile on her face.  
  
"That's very good to hear," he replied, "Now I thought you might be interested to know that I had an early morning visit today."  
  
"Really, from who?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Evan. We had a good long talk. Which was most enlightening," Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Would ya lahke ta tell meh about it?" Rogue asked, knowing full well that he would not tell.  
  
"I think you will find out soon enough," he replied, secretively.  
  
"Oh ok. Is there anything else ya wanted ta talk ta meh about?" she asked nervously, wondering if he knew of the window hopping and the late night visits.  
  
"Yes, I know all about your little outings," he said, answering her silent question, "I've known all along. You must know I only allowed them to continue because it seemed to be a beneficial experience for both of you."  
  
"Oh," was all Rogue would say, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"But now I have reason to believe that these excursions will not occur anymore," he informed her.  
  
"What does that mean?" She wondered, "Does it mean that Evan doesn't want ta see meh again? Or is it just tha Professor's way of telling us ta stop?" She thought, while panicking.  
  
"Don't worry Rogue," was all he said.  
  
"Ok. Anything else?" she asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Are you up for a session? We can see if we can add another five seconds to those ten," he suggested.  
  
The prospect of more control overcame her urge to run to her room, "Sure Professor."  
  
_**M  
**_  
After Rogue's uneventful session with the Professor, she decided on going back to her room. She hadn't managed to add the five seconds or any time at all, but she did feel better and clearer headed.  
  
The others still hadn't returned and Scott had gone out to the garage to work on his precious little car. So Rogue went upstairs with the idea of reading a book.  
  
But when she reached her room she sat on her bed, the book wide open, and she was thinking about Evan instead.  
  
"Ah wonder what he's up to right now?" she thought, "And what things exactly did he have ta take care of?"  
  
She shrugged, knowing that she'd find out soon enough.  
  
The events of the night before came flashing back into her mind.  
  
"Ah still can't believe he loves meh. Meh?" she said out loud. Apparently the surprise of the night before had still to wear off.  
  
She still had no idea how things were going to work out.  
  
She lived with the X-men, a team that believed in human-mutant peaceful interaction. He lived with the Morlocks, a group of mutants interested in laying low and not drawing too much attention to themselves.  
  
But even with their differences she had complete faith in Evan.  
  
"Ah love him and ah know we can work it out," she said smiling to herself.  
  
The sound of very loud, very bad music broke into her thoughts.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Rogue said out loud, covering her ears with her hands, "It's coming from Evan's room."  
  
Recognition dawned on her and she quickly stood up, grabbing Evan's pillow in the process of running to his room.  
  
She threw open his door and stepped in without knocking. She saw Evan lying on his bed with a comic book open, casually reading it as if he never had left.  
  
"Oh hey Rogue!" he greeted nonchalantly, looking at her for a brief second and then going back to his comic.  
  
She stomped over to the stereo and turned off the annoying music. Then she went over to his bed and threw his pillow in his face.  
  
"Ya jerk! Why didn't ya tell meh?" she said, angry, but also really surprised by his presence.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he replied, pulling the pillow off his face, to expose a wide grin, "I was wondering where this went."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. He put one arm around her shoulder and looked at her scowling face, "Because, my sweet Rogue, it wouldn't have been a surprise."  
  
Her face softened at his choice of words, '_my sweet Rogue_.'  
  
"Well ya could have gave meh some kind of warning," she replied, no longer angry, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you might have figured it out," he replied, chuckling lightly.  
  
She breathed in a long deep breath. "So how long?" she asked, turning her green eyed gaze to match his brown one.  
  
"How long, what?" he questioned.  
  
"So how long will ya be staying here?" she asked, anxious for his answer.  
  
"Forever," he replied quickly, "Or as long as you stay here. I'm not going to leave your side."  
  
"Really?" Rogue asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Really. We are forever. That is if you want it to be?" he replied, unsure if he was saying too much.  
  
He got his answer when she threw her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Of course ah want it to be forever. Ah love ya so much. Ah'd do anything for ya."  
  
"And I you," Evan replied, brining her close and kissing her with all the love he had in him.  
  
Both were too busy to notice that the kiss had surpassed the ten-second mark.  
  
**M  
**  
Well that's it. All done. I hope you all enjoyed it, as much as I loved writing it.  
  
Some people have been asking for a sequel. And I'm not sure if I want to do one. Maybe an epilogue instead. But I'm not too sure right now. Just keep your eyes opened.  
  
Reviews:  
  
RogueSummersLover: I hope that was enough "honey sweet goodness" for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And you're right, I'll definitely be writing more fics.  
  
Maiden Genesis: With the threat of throwing ducks at me and I may just give you a sequel. Not sure yet. But we'll see. Thanks for the awesome review!  
  
Kittyandlancesweetheartsx06: I really like Scott. So I try not to make him to uptight all the time. Because he's still young in evolution and young people aren't always mature and responsible. Maybe if I write a sequel or epilogue I'll have someone else find out. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
NctrnlBst: Yeah I was considering making Scott go all responsible on Rogue. But I thought this was more fun to do. Thanks for reviewing! And I'll make sure I review the next time you update. Make it soon!  
  
Thank you, Rogue Warrior Spirit, Rogue14, Flamming Fire Goddess, DemonRogue13, and Hell Devil for the great reviews and for reading till the end.  
  
And thanks to anyone else who was reading but didn't review.  
  
Thanks.


End file.
